


Hopeless

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are trying to watch the opening of the Euro Championship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, never happened. Can be seen as a sequel to Soccer Six 2012 Burnley which was a sequel to Soccer Six 2012

When Colin woke on Bradley’s couch, he sat up and tried to untangle himself from the blanket. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and asked “Who won?”

Chuckling, Bradley messed up Colin’s hair even further. “Nobody.”

“Huh?” Colin didn’t know much about soccer aside from the fact that he didn’t like it. He didn’t even know why he’d come over to Bradley’s place to watch the opening ceremony and the opening game of the Euro Championship. So it was just natural that he’d fallen asleep somewhere along the way. 

“1:1”

“Oh...who played?”

Bradley laughed and held the bowl of crisps out to him. “You’re hopeless, Morgan.”


End file.
